For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-311224 (Patent Document 1) discloses a portable telephone as a prior portable information processing device having a photographing function. This portable telephone adopts foldable arrangement, in which a display screen is provided on an inner surface of each of two housings. In this portable phone, two cameras serving as image pick-up means are provided in an outer surface and an inner surface of an upper housing, respectively.
In addition, a portable instrument described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-274304 (Patent Document 2) has a camera and a microphone, in which a screen is provided on each of two surfaces of a housing (casing).
Moreover, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-195830 (Patent Document 3) also discloses an information processing device including two housings that are foldably connected to each other as a portable information processing device adopting foldable arrangement. This information processing device has a display screen on an inner surface of each housing (which is a surface located inside when the information processing device is folded) (two display screens in total).
Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-142564 (Patent Document 4) discloses information equipment containing a camera. This information equipment includes a body unit and a display unit pivotably connected to each other by a hinge block. In this information equipment, the camera is arranged in the hinge block.
In addition, prior arts as listed below have been known.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-311224    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-274304    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-195830    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-142564    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 04-156791    Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 06-276478    Patent Document 7: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 01-297986    Patent Document 8: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-125176    Patent Document 9: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-320091    Patent Document 10: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-333149    Patent Document 11: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-184060    Patent Document 12: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-201727    Patent Document 13: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 09-247634    Patent Document 14: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-341388    Patent Document 15: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-56756    Non-Patent Document 1: “Chotto Shot Camera Instruction Manual,” Sony Computer Entertainment Inc., Nov. 2, 2006
In the portable instruments disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-311224 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-274304 (Patent Document 2), however, the camera serving as the image pick-up means and the microphone serving as the audio input means have not been arranged at positions suitable for the photographing function and the voice and sound obtaining function, respectively.
In addition, the information processing device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-195830 (Patent Document 3) has not at all taken into account the photographing function, and the information equipment disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-142564 (Patent Document 4) has not at all taken into account the voice and sound obtaining function.
Another problem is as follows. In a configuration to cause a computer to execute various programs, various storage media storing programs have been proposed. Here, none of the prior arts discloses or suggests a concept to execute in coordination a program stored in a storage medium embedded in a computer main body (information processing device) and a program stored in a storage medium attached to the computer.
Yet another problem is as follows. In a configuration to provide a user with a menu screen for selecting a program to be launched from among a plurality of application programs (what is called a launcher function), none of the prior arts discloses or suggests a concept to simultaneously provide a function other than the launcher function.
The present invention was made to solve at least one of these problems. A first object of the present invention is to provide an information processing device having a structure suitable for a photographing function and/or a voice and sound obtaining function. In addition, a second object of the present invention is to provide an information processing system capable of executing in coordination a program stored in a storage medium embedded in a main body and a program stored in an externally attached storage medium. Moreover, a third object of the present invention is to provide a launch program suitable for an information processing device having a photographing function, and a storage medium storing the program.
The present invention adopts the following features in order to solve the problems above. It is noted that reference characters, step numbers, supplementary explanations, and the like in parentheses in this section are merely provided to facilitate understanding of the present invention in relation to embodiments which will be described later, rather than limiting the scope of the present invention in any manner.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an information processing device (10) constituted of a plurality of housings (11, 21) so that the device can be opened and closed is provided. The information processing device (10) includes: image pick-up means (23) and audio input means (21C, 42) provided in a coupling portion of the plurality of housings; storage means (34); image pick-up data obtaining means (31, SA50) for obtaining image pick-up data with the image pick-up means; image pick-up data storage control means (31, SA54) for causing the storage means to store the image pick-up data obtained by the data obtaining means; audio data obtaining means (31, SD171) for obtaining audio data through the audio input means; and audio data storage control means (33, SD173) for causing the storage means to store the audio data obtained by the audio data obtaining means.
Here, the image pick-up data includes a still image and a moving image. Moreover, arrangement allowing opening and closing includes not only a foldable type which will be described later but also a sliding type, a rotatable type, and a combination thereof. The information processing device in the subject application can be in various states between a state in which a prescribed surface of at least one housing is hidden by another housing and a state in which the prescribed surface thereof is exposed, as a result of folding, sliding, and rotation. In particular, in an example where a display portion is provided in the prescribed surface, the information processing device may be in various states between a display portion hidden state and a display portion exposed state, as a result of folding, sliding, and rotation.
According to this aspect, the image pick-up means (23) and the audio input means (21C, 42) are provided in the coupling portion of the plurality of housings (11, 21), so that they can maintain substantially the same positional relation without being affected by an angle between the housings. Thus, regardless of usage of the information processing device, relative positional relation of the image pick-up means (23) and the audio input means (21C, 42) with respect to the user is maintained substantially constant, and hence a photographing operation and/or a voice and sound obtaining operation can always be appropriate.
In addition, according to this aspect, as the image pick-up means (23) and the audio input means (21C, 42) are provided in the coupling portion, the user can also perform the photographing operation and/or the voice and sound obtaining operation by holding only any one of the plurality of housings (11, 21) with one hand, or perform the photographing operation and/or the voice and sound obtaining operation in a more stable manner by holding both housings (11, 21) with both hands. Thus, use adapted to a situation for photographing and/or obtaining voice and sound can be achieved.
Preferably, the information processing device (10) further includes image pick-up data reproduction means (31, SA41) for reproducing the image pick-up data stored in the storage means. Thus, the image pick-up data obtained as a result of photographing can immediately be checked.
Preferably, the information processing device (10) further includes image pick-up data edition means (31, SA58) for editing the image pick-up data stored in the storage means. Thus, the user can subject the image pick-up data obtained as a result of photographing to a desired edition operation for fun.
Preferably, the information processing device (10) further includes audio data reproduction means (31, SD76#) for reproducing the audio data stored in the storage means. Thus, the user can immediately check the obtained audio data.
Preferably, the information processing device (10) further includes audio data edition means (31, SD262) for editing the audio data stored in the storage means. Thus, the user can subject the obtained audio data to a desired edition operation for fun.
Preferably, the information processing device (10) further includes: near field communication means (38); image pick-up data transmission control means (31, SC52) for transmitting the image pick-up data stored in the storage means to another information processing device through the near field communication means; and image pick-up data reception control means (31, SC53) for receiving the image pick-up data from another information processing device through the near field communication means and causing the storage means to store the image pick-up data.
According to this preferred aspect, the image pick-up data obtained as a result of photographing can be exchanged among users having information processing devices of the same type. Thus, the same image pick-up data can be shared in a group for fun, or the image pick-up data obtained as a result of photographing can be distributed to another user for fun.
Preferably, the information processing device (10) further includes opening and closing detection means (50) for detecting opening and closing, and each time the opening and closing detection means detects opening and closing, the image pick-up data reproduction means has a picked-up image displayed based on different image pick-up data in the image pick-up data stored in the storage means (SA73). It is noted that the picked-up image is displayed on the display portion that can be in various states between the hidden state and the exposed state as a result of folding, sliding, and rotation.
According to this preferred aspect, each time the information processing device is opened and closed, displayed image pick-up data is varied, so that the user can look forward to an image displayed at the time when he/she opens the information processing device.
Preferably, the storage means further stores an image pick-up data obtaining program (53) causing a computer representing the information processing device to function as the image pick-up data obtaining means and the image pick-up data storage control means, and an audio data obtaining program (57) causing the computer representing the information processing device to function as the audio data obtaining means and the audio data storage control means. The information processing device (10) further includes launch control means (31, SA5 to SA13) for selecting any of at least the image pick-up data obtaining program and the audio data obtaining program and launching the selected program when the information processing device is started up, and the launch control means has a function (31, SA10) to obtain the image pick-up data with the image pick-up means and cause the storage means to store the image-pick-up data.
According to this preferred aspect, in an environment where execution of at least the image pick-up data obtaining program (53) and the audio data obtaining program (57) is permitted, the user can readily select and execute a desired program by using launch control means (31, SA5 to SA13).
In addition, according to this preferred aspect, while the photographing function by photographing processing means is performed, the image pick-up data obtaining program (53) can directly be launched. Namely, as the photographing function provided by the image pick-up data obtaining program (53) can readily be launched from the photographing function provided by the photographing processing means, a user who has experienced the photographing function provided by the photographing processing means can be led to perform the photographing function provided by the image pick-up data obtaining program (53).
Preferably, the information processing device (10) further includes first operation means (14I, 14J) provided on an upper surface of one housing out of the plurality of housings, on a side where another housing out of the plurality of housings is located when the information processing device is opened, and the image pick-up data recording means obtains the image pick-up data with the image pick-up means and causes the storage means to store the image pick-up data when the first operation means is operated.
According to this preferred aspect, the user can perform an operation to obtain image pick-up data by operating the first operation means (14I, 14J) with his/her hand holding the information processing device. Namely, as the user can perform the operation to obtain image pick-up data while he/she holds the information processing device, the user can readily perform the photographing operation. Therefore, arrangement more suitable for a portable information processing device can be provided.
Preferably, the image pick-up means and the audio input means are provided around a center of the coupling portion. Thus, relative positional relation between the information processing device and the user can substantially be the same in an example where the user holds the information processing device only with his/her right hand and in an example where the user holds the information processing device only with his/her left hand.
Further preferably, the image pick-up means is provided in the center of the coupling portion and the audio input means is provided at a position offset from the center of the coupling portion. A range of image pick-up by the image pick-up means is determined depending on a location thereof, whereas a range of sound collection by the audio input means is relatively great. Therefore, by preferentially providing the image pick-up means in the center of the coupling portion, photographing in a more appropriate condition can be carried out.
Preferably, the information processing device (10) further includes display means (12, 22) provided in each housing. Thus, an image or the like picked up by the image pick-up means can also be displayed.
Preferably, the housing is a horizontally long housing. By adopting the horizontally long housing, arrangement is suitable for user's eye movement.
Preferably, the information processing device (10) further includes first and second operation means (14A to 14E) arranged on left and right of the display means respectively in one housing out of the plurality of housings, and first and second audio output means (21D, 45, 47) arranged on left and right of the display means respectively in another housing out of the plurality of housings.
According to this preferred aspect, voice and sound or the like obtained by the voice and sound obtaining means can be output.
Preferably, the information processing device (10) further includes connection means (36, 37) for removably attaching a memory card (28, 29). Thus, the memory card in which various types of programs, image pick-up data, or audio data have been stored can freely be attached, so that the information processing device can display or reproduce the data or arbitrarily store the obtained image pick-up data or audio data. Consequently, a degree of freedom and applications of the information processing device can remarkably be enhanced.
Further preferably, the image pick-up data storage control means can have the image pick-up data selectively stored in the storage means and the memory card.
Alternatively, further preferably, the audio data storage control means can have the audio data selectively stored in the storage means and the memory card.
According to these features, as the image pick-up data and/or the audio data can be stored in any storage medium depending on the number of pieces, a type, a size, and the like thereof, a degree of freedom for the user can be enhanced. In addition, the memory card stores the image pick-up data and/or the audio data, so that the image pick-up data and/or the audio data can also be output to a device different from the information processing device.
Preferably, the information processing device further includes embedded storage means storing a program for causing a computer representing the information processing device to function as the image pick-up data obtaining means and the image pick-up data storage control means, so that the computer representing the information processing device can execute the program. Thus, the information processing device alone can provide the user with the photographing function without external attachment of a memory or the like.
Further preferably, the information processing device reads an application program stored in the memory card, so that a computer representing the information processing device can execute the application program. Thus, the information processing device can selectively execute a wide variety of application programs regardless of a limited capacity of the embedded storage means.
An information processing system according to another aspect of the present invention includes: the information processing device above; and the memory card storing as the application program, a program for causing the computer representing the information processing device to function as the image pick-up data obtaining means and the image pick-up data storage control means, in which data can be written, and the image pick-up data storage control means can have the image pick-up data selectively stored in any of the storage means and the memory card.
According to the information processing system according to this aspect, as the user can have the image pick-up data selectively stored in the embedded storage means and an externally attached memory card, a storage medium in accordance with a situation can be used.
An information processing system according to yet another aspect of the present invention includes: the information processing device above; and the memory card storing as the application program, a program for causing the computer representing the information processing device to function as image pick-up data utilization processing means for utilizing the image pick-up data stored in the storage means.
An information processing system according to yet another aspect of the present invention includes: the information processing device above; and the memory card storing as the application program, a program for causing the computer representing the information processing device to function as image pick-up data utilization processing means for utilizing the image pick-up data stored in the storage means and the memory card.
An information processing system according to yet another aspect of the present invention includes: the information processing device above; and the memory card storing as the application program, a program for causing the computer representing the information processing device to function as the audio data obtaining means and the audio data storage control means, in which data can be written, and the audio data storage control means can have the audio data selectively stored in any of the storage means and the memory card.
According to the information processing system according to this aspect, as the user can have the audio data selectively stored in the embedded storage means and an externally attached memory card, a storage medium in accordance with a situation can be used.
An information processing system according to yet another aspect of the present invention includes: the information processing device above; and the memory card storing as the application program, a program for causing the computer representing the information processing device to function as audio data utilization processing means for utilizing the audio data stored in the storage means.
An information processing system according to yet another aspect of the present invention includes: the information processing device above; and the memory card storing as the application program, a program for causing a computer representing the information processing device to function as audio data utilization processing means for utilizing the audio data stored in the storage means and the memory card.
The information processing device (10) above preferably includes a plurality of connection means for removably attaching a memory card. Thus, a plurality of memory cards of various types can simultaneously be attached, so that the user can select a desired program from among more application programs and execute the selected program.
Further preferably, the connection means includes first connection means for removably attaching a memory card (28) complying with universal specifications and second connection means for removably attaching a memory card (29) complying with dedicated specifications.
According to this preferred aspect, the user can readily exchange image pick-up data and/or audio data with another user through a memory card complying with the universal specifications, or readily transfer the data to another device. On the other hand, an unauthorized operation can be prevented by storing various types of application programs in a memory card complying with the dedicated specifications. In addition, the memory card complying with the dedicated specifications stores image pick-up data and/or audio data, so that information specific to the information device according to the present invention can together be stored and various types of effects or information can also be displayed.
Further preferably, the image pick-up data storage control means can have the image pick-up data selectively stored in the storage means, the memory card complying with the universal specifications, and the memory card complying with the dedicated specifications.
In addition, further preferably, the audio data storage control means can have the audio data selectively stored in the storage means, the memory card complying with the universal specifications, and the memory card complying with the dedicated specifications.
According to these preferred aspects, the user can have the obtained image pick-up data and/or audio data stored in a more appropriate memory card, depending on contents thereof or the like. In addition, efficiency in organization or the like of the image pick-up data and/or the audio data can also be improved.
In addition, further preferably, reading and execution of an application program stored in the memory card complying with the dedicated specifications by the computer representing the information processing device is permitted, while reading and execution of an application program stored in the memory card complying with the universal specifications by the computer representing the information processing device is prohibited. Thus, a problem caused by execution of an unauthorized application program or the like stored in a memory card complying with the universal specifications can be avoided.
An information processing system according to yet another aspect of the present invention includes: the information processing device above; and the memory card complying with the dedicated specifications, for storing as the application program, a program for causing the computer representing the information processing device to function as second image pick-up data obtaining means and second image pick-up data storage control means, and the second image pick-up data storage control means can have the image pick-up data selectively stored in at least one of the storage means, the memory card complying with the universal specifications, and the memory card complying with the dedicated specifications.
An information processing system according to yet another aspect of the present invention includes: the information processing device above; and the memory card complying with the dedicated specifications, for storing as the application program, a program for causing the computer representing the information processing device to function as second audio data obtaining means and second audio data storage control means, and the second audio data storage control means can have the audio data selectively stored in at least one of the storage means, the memory card complying with the universal specifications, and the memory card complying with the dedicated specifications.
According to these aspects, as the user can have image pick-up data and/or audio data selectively stored in the embedded storage means and the externally attached memory card complying with the universal specifications and memory card complying with the dedicated specifications, a storage medium can be used in accordance with a situation.
An information processing system according to yet another aspect of the present invention includes: the information processing device above; and the memory card complying with the dedicated specifications, for storing as the application program, a program for causing the computer representing the information processing device to function as image pick-up data utilization processing means for utilizing the image pick-up data stored in the storage means, the memory card complying with the universal specifications, and the memory card complying with the dedicated specifications.
An information processing system according to yet another aspect of the present invention includes: a memory card (28, 29); and an information processing device (10) capable of reading an application program stored in the memory card and performing processing. The information processing device (10) includes image pick-up means (23), embedded storage means (34), connection means (36, 37) for removably attaching the memory card, and embedded program storage means (901 to 908). The embedded program storage means stores a program for causing a computer representing the information processing device to function as first image pick-up data obtaining means for obtaining image pick-up data with the image pick-up means, and first image pick-up data storage control means for causing the embedded storage means to store the image pick-up data obtained by the image pick-up data obtaining means. The memory card stores as the application program, a program for causing the computer representing the information processing device to function as second image pick-up data obtaining means for obtaining image pick-up data with the image pick-up means, and second image pick-up data storage control means for causing the embedded storage means to store the image pick-up data obtained by the image pick-up data obtaining means.
An information processing system according to yet another aspect of the present invention includes: a memory card (28, 29); and an information processing device capable of reading an application program stored in the memory card and performing processing. The information processing device (10) includes image pick-up means (23), embedded storage means (34), connection means (36, 37) for removably attaching the memory card, and embedded program storage means (901 to 908). The embedded program storage means stores a program for causing a computer representing the information processing device to function as first image pick-up data obtaining means for obtaining image pick-up data with the image pick-up means, and first image pick-up data storage control means for causing the embedded storage means to store the image pick-up data obtained by the image pick-up data obtaining means. The memory card stores as the application program, a program for causing the computer representing the information processing device to function as image pick-up data utilization processing means for utilizing the image pick-up data stored in the embedded storage means.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a launch program (51) executed by a computer representing an information processing device (10) having image pick-up means (23) and capable of storing a plurality of application programs, for selectively launching an application program desired by a user from among the plurality of application programs is provided. The launch program (51) causes the computer to function as: first launch operation acceptance means (SA6, SA11) for accepting a first launch operation for selectively launching the plurality of application programs; first launch means (SA12) for reading, when the first launch operation is performed, an application program selected in the first launch operation from among the plurality of application programs into prescribed storage means for storing a program to be executed by the computer and launching that application program; and photographing processing means (SA10) for performing photographing processing for storing an image picked up by the image pick-up means in storage means in accordance with a prescribed photographing operation.
According to this aspect, the user can select an application program to be executed from among the plurality of application programs by performing the first launch operation and also can obtain a picked-up image from photographing means by performing a prescribed photographing operation. Therefore, the user can readily and quickly use the photographing function even in a state prior to launch of an application program. In addition, the photographing processing means can be launched while the photographing function provided by the launch program is being performed.
Preferably, the photographing processing means has a photographing function to store the image picked up by the image pick-up means in the storage means but does not have a function to edit the image taken by using the photographing function.
Preferably, the photographing processing means has a photographing function to store the image picked up by the image pick-up means in the storage means but does not have a function to arbitrarily view an image from among images taken by using the photographing function.
According to these aspects, as the function to edit and/or view an image is not provided by the photographing processing means provided by the launch program, the user will desire use of a photographing application program having these functions. Consequently, the user can be led to use the photographing application program from the photographing processing means.
Preferably, the information processing device (10) stores as the application program, a photographing application program (53) having a photographing function to store an image picked up by the image pick-up means in the storage means. Thus, the user will desire use of a more advanced photographing application program, and the user can be led to use the photographing application program.
Further preferably, the photographing application program further has a function to edit a taken image.
Preferably, the photographing application program further has a function to arbitrarily view an image from among taken images.
Preferably, the photographing application program causes the storage means to store a taken image.
Preferably, the launch program allows exchange of a taken image stored in the storage means with another information processing device.
Preferably, the photographing application program causes the storage means to store a taken image in accordance with the photographing operation.
Preferably, a taken image stored in the storage means is displayed together with an image for selectively launching the plurality of application programs (SA5).
Preferably, after a launched application program ends, a taken image different from a previously displayed image among taken images stored in the storage means is displayed (SA28) together with the image for selectively launching the plurality of application programs as a result of execution of the launch program.
According to these aspects, as the photographing application program can provide the user with a more sophisticated function than the photographing processing means provided by the launch program, appeal of the photographing application program can be enhanced.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a storage medium storing the launch program described in any paragraph above is provided.
According to the present invention, an information processing device having a structure suitable for a photographing function and/or a voice and sound obtaining function can be provided. In addition, an information processing system capable of executing in coordination a program stored in a storage medium embedded in a main body and a program stored in an externally attached storage medium can be provided. Moreover, a launch program suitable for an information processing device having a photographing function and a storage medium storing the program can be provided.